Virgil
'Virgil '(real name unknown) is the main antagonist of Black Ops 3: The Finale. He is the leader of the reborn revolutionary and terrorist organization known as Cordis Die. He is the cause of the game's driving conflict, the World Revolution, and nearly succeeds in his plan of reverting the Earth into a pre-industrial state. He has followed in the footsteps of Raul Menendez, and just like him, is very charismatic and has billions of followers around the globe. Biography Preparations As a high ranking member of the CIA, Virgil had access to its many files on various WMD's. The one that stood out the most to him was a Soviet chemical weapon known as Nova 6, one of the deadliest chemical weapons ever created. Unfortunately, the CIA's stockpile had been destroyed, and Virgil had no knowledge of where supplies of the gas could be found, so he sent out teams to scavenge and search at old Soviet bases and outposts belonging to General Nikita Dragovich, the original user of Nova 6. One of the these teams headed to an old Soviet prison run by Dragovich in 1968, used to house prisoners from the invasion of Czechoslovakia. NATO, which had Cordis Die under surveillance, noticed the increased activity at the prison and sent in a Cyber Ops team known as the Black Ops, in addition to Navy Seals, to investigate. A firefight broke out and Cordis Die agents were forced to destroy the prison in an attempt to kill the NATO soldiers. Ultimately, despite evidence of Nova 6 being used on prisoners there, nothing useful was found. At this time, however, Virgil was contacted by the NATO-SDC AI known as CORVUS. CORVUS told Virgil he was programmed to help humanity, and believed Cordis Die had the best solution. Virgil initially remained distance from the AI, fearing it was a NATO trap. Revolution Begins With CORVUS offering to find the Nova 6 for Virgil, and the world seemingly at its best time to begin the revolution, Virgil released a video to his followers that the time for revolution was now. Billions of people, downtrodden and poor, across the Third World revolted. Governments across Africa were overthrown, and the revolution spread to Asia. Virgil hoped to provoke a war between the SDC and NATO by having his revolutionaries take control of the SDC and use its nuclear arsenal on NATO, but the revolution in China turned against him when NATO sent the Cyber Ops Division to put down the insurgencies. CORVUS contacted Virgil with his own plan: CORVUS could manipulate the Cyber Ops due to their usage of the DNI, which connected all of them to the AI. CORVUS would then have the Cyber Ops commit mass atrocities across China and provoke war. Virgil agreed to the plan, and sent CORVUS the location of the Chinese base, Diaoyu Fortress, which contained information about Nova 6. Escalation Virgil hoped to up the revolution by inciting revolt in the United States. He had many followers in the United States, especially in Lazarus, in the form of a radical militia known as the Underground. Finally tracking down Henderson's location to an apartment in Lazarus, he ordered the Underground to capture him, but Navy Seals led by Jason Hendricks arrived at the same time and successfully extracted Lazarus before the Underground could. Despite this failure, the rest of the plan was moving without a hitch. CORVUS manipulated the Cyber Ops units into committing atrocities and massacres, and used the Black Ops to capture Diaoyu Fortress and discover the location of the SDC's Nova 6: a base inside Mount Gongga. Virgil immediately ordered CORVUS to capture the facility, but at the same time the Seals had arrived with an SDC agent to capture the seemingly rogue Black Ops team. The two teams collided and CORVUS demonstrated the full power of Nova 6 by flooding the facility with it, killing the majority of the Seals. The Seals managed to capture Black Ops operative Daniel Mason, the son of Raul Menendez's arch-nemesis, David Mason. Armed with the knowledge of how to recreate Nova 6, Virgil ordered the mass production of it from factories in Cordis Die controlled Nigeria. The Nova 6 created was shipped off to China, where the CORVUS manipulated Cyber Ops units would be used to distribute it across the SDC and frame NATO, causing a nuclear war and the end of modern technology. The Seals and NATO would attack and destroy these factories, but enough of the Nova 6 had already been produced. The Endgame Hoping to distract NATO, Virgil managed to launch an uprising in Washington DC, backed by Cordis Die mercs. This was also done to protect CORVUS, who could be shut down from the server rooms beneath the Pentagon, as well as kill NATO Supreme Allied Commander Derek Bosworth. The Navy Seal team, along with Daniel Mason, managed to fight their way through Washington DC, then breach the Pentagon, rescue Bosworth, and seemingly shut down CORVUS. CORVUS, however, still lived on by attempting to take over the mind of Black Ops leader John Taylor; Taylor managed to fight back against CORVUS and inform the Seals the locations of every Cyber Ops team in the SDC. Virgil send all available units to defend the Cyber Ops in China, but it was no use, as the Seals and Daniel would help Taylor overcome CORVUS and permanently destroy him, and the rest of the Cyber Ops were eliminated by NATO or surrendered once they were freed from CORVUS. With his plan fully defeated, Virgil bunkered down in his headquarters: a remote island used by the Japanese in World War II known as Makin Atoll. Death By interfacing with Taylor using the hacked DNI of Sarah Hall, Daniel learned of Virgil's location. The reunited NATO and SDC teamed up to kill Virgil and destroy Cordis Die, and sent men to Makin Island. Leading the way were Daniel and Hendricks, who made it through his defenses to the main room of the bunker. Virgil hoped to spring a trap there by locking the doors of the main room, leaving Daniel and Hendricks alone. Seemingly killing Hendricks with a shotgun, he defeats Daniel in hand to hand combat and pins him to a control panel with a piece of debris. Virgil begins a monologue about his backstory to Daniel, giving Hendricks enough time to call him a hypocrite and Menendez a failure and fraud. Virgil turns back to kill Hendricks, giving Daniel enough time to remove the bar. Virgil notices this and tries to disarm him, but Daniel defeats Virgil and beats Virgil to death. Category:Black Ops 3: The Finale